Leo
| english = }} Leo, also known as Rua, Lua or Luka (see below), along with his twin sister Luna, aid Yusei Fudo, whom they adore and support in his duels while making fun of fate. Leo is the older twin of the two and has a lively and blundering personality, being easily irritated by his sister's insults. Leo acts really confident of himself and adamant, but is prone to crying if he loses a duel. Leo is also A Signer He Have The Dragon head Character design Leo's outfit is similar to his sister's; it consists of a short-sleeved light blue jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from Luna's shirt. He also wears light blue shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. Leo also has a bracelet on each wrist and his blue-green hair is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face. He carries a Duel Disk with a blue and white trim on his left, which was originally too big to fit until Yusei remodified it. On formal occasions, he wears a blue suit with a white shirt and blue bowtie under the jacket, and black loafers under white, knee-high socks. Biography Leo lives together with Luna in the Tops residental area. They spend most of their time alone together as their parents are usually at work. They are educated via the Internet, so they spend most of their time inside. Fortune Cup Luna was able to sense Yusei when he was shocked by the police officers so she and Leo rescue him after his Duel with Trudge and take him to their home. Yusei wanted to leave, fearing he may place them in danger, but Leo talks him into a Duel. After Yusei wins, they manage to persuade him to stay for the night. (In the English dub, Yusei had lost his memory and dueled Leo to help him remember.) Leo and Luna awaken the next morning to find that Yusei had left after modifying their Duel Disks to fit their small arms. Leo then leaves with Dexter to find and duel the Black Rose. They eventually meet up with Yusei again and shortly afterward the Black Rose appears, but leaves after seeing Yusei's Mark of the Dragon, which seemingly to disgust her. Leo shows fear for both the Black Rose and the birthmark. Luna was selected as someone to participate in the Fortune Cup, but she didn't feel like participating, so Leo planned to disguise himself as her and compete instead, and Luna adds the saying "Leo wears make up!". The next day, Leo enters the Fortune Cup in disguise as Luna, but quickly loses to Bommer after a hard-fought Duel. Using Zigzix's Signer-detecting technology, Lazar determines that Bommer dueled Leo instead of Luna. During the consolation Duel where Luna dueled Professor Frank, Leo was hypnotized along with his sister and later reveals to her that he had unconsciously given himself the task of protecting her while she protects the Duel Spirits' Dimension. He was awakened from his trance when the duel ended. At the end of the first day of the Fortune Cup, it is shown that Yusei would be paired against Bommer the next day. As Bolt Tanner wondered what kind of Duel Runner he has, Leo tried to see what kind he had and ran off. He snuck into Bommer's garage, and got freightened by the face of Bommer's Duel Runner. His scream triggered a security alarm, locking him in the garage, where he slept until Bommer returned and found him. Dark Signers At the end of the Fortune Cup, Leo, along with his sister, learn what a Signer is. He is worried about Yusei going by himself to Satellite after what the Dark Signer said. After Yusei's Duel with Kyosuke Kiryu, Tanner and Yanagi arrive into their home, as they discuss the current situation. They are worried about whether Yusei had already fought against a Dark Signer or not. Then he asks Luna if it's true that "Power Tool Dragon" battled alongside the other Five Dragons against the Earthbound Gods, to which she responds that it may have. Leo immediatly assumes himself to be the fifth Signer and proclaims that he must also protect Luna as well. In order for all the Signers to work together to fight the Dark Signers, Leo proposes that they seek help from Akiza. As they accept, he learns about the Arcadia Movement. Leo along with Luna, Bolt and Yanagi then go in search of Akiza. Upon reaching the Arcadia Movement base, they are tricked by Divine. Leo then wakes up chained, and is made to duel Divine as a test in order to determine if he possesses any sort of ability, since he is Luna's twin brother. Leo also learns that Divine plans to use his psychic duelists as soldiers in a war against the world, for all the discrimination they have taken. As the duel progresses, Divine attacks Leo directly making him cry, however he tells him not cry and instead fight. Due to the fact that he has revealed his true purpose, Leos' life is at stake now and so in order to save himself he must awake his hidden abilities. Despite his determination after Summoning "Power Tool Dragon", the Duel ends in Divine's victory. Leo then falls to the floor and passes out. He is later seen on a bed, with Luna watching over him. He and Luna are then rescued by Tanner and Yanagi, and before being able to leave the building they all witnesses the duel between Akiza and Misty Lola. After the building beigns to collapse due to the Earthbound God assault on it, Tanner takes the two of them outside to safety. After Akiza lands in the hospital in a comatose state, Leo along with Luna as well as Jack are present within. As the rest of the people in there he witnesses the duel between Yusei and Akiza. After it concludes with Yusei's victory, Leo tags along with Luna and the other Signers as they are invited by Rex Goodwin into his place. As he wants to reveals to them some secret concerning the Crimson Dragon, as well as some sort of deep connection between them and the Dark Signers. Naming Linework by Kazuki Takahashi has revealed the Japanese names of the twins to be Rua and Ruka. However when their names appeared wrote out in the Japanese anime, they were Lua and Luca. The differing names is due to common confusion between "L" and "R" among Japanese speakers. The 4Kids Entertainment website initially listed the twins in the character section. Here Lua has his name changed to Luka, while Luca has hers changed to Luna. Both characters have since been removed from that section of the website. His name was changed to Leo, short for Leonard, when he appeared in the English anime. Deck Leo plays a Morphtronic Deck that features an Archetype of monsters known as "Morphtronics" whose effects are dictated by battle position. The monsters' appearances are derived from various objects such as cell phones, pen drives, cameras and magnets. His deck also specializes in summoning his strongest card, Power Tool Dragon, and the use of Equip Spell Cards. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters